Suspicions
by Terrahfry
Summary: BenderxFry. Leela has a funny feeling about the two, and her suspicions may be right.
1. I knew it

**My contrabution to the FryxBender, robo-sexual catagorie. This chapter is short, but there will be more later. I'm sorta new to writing fan-fictions so it may not be as good as some of the other fantastic stories I've read. Also, theres another FryxBender story I'm working on. To those who don't like it, don't read it. For those who are against it...it may give you night Terrahs. **

**Warning: There is language and may be some adult subject matter later on. The first chapter is pretty clean. I haven't decided how dirty I want it yet.**

**I ****do not**** own Futurama and ****am not**** making any profit off this.**

**Suspicions**

_Chapter 1:_

The two sat on the couch in the Planet Express building. Both _almost _solely focused on the television. The red head glanced over at the robot with slanted eyes. A smile formed on his face. The robot looked down at the human's hand which rested on his leg. His eyes slowly trailed back up to scan over the man's face. The robot placed his hand on top of his human companions. The two could be heard giggling by the cyclops with the long purple hair. As she entered the room she did not see the robot retract his hand. She assumed the giggling was over something on television, as it usually was. She turned her head to see what was so fascinating. 'How cruel' she thought to herself. 'All my circuits' was on, Calculon appeared to be dying again. Were they laughing about that? It wouldn't have surprised her, Bender sometimes found joy in other lifeforms misery. Robot or other wise.

"Fry, Bender. Could you guys get off your lazy asses and actually do some work around here for a change?" Leela asked the lazy duo.

"Was that rhetorical?" Bender asked getting two beers out of his chest.

"Yah Leela, chillout. Theres no deliveries today." Fry chimmed in. He took a drink of the beer Bender had just handed to him. Leela rolled her eye and exited the room. She heard giggling again. She was beginning to suspect that it wasn't over the T.V. She stopped in front of the coffee machine and inserted a coin. For a while now she had this nagging feeling that they were hiding something. For one, Fry hadn't been bugging her to go out with him. Two, they were more inseparable than they ever were in the past. Also, even on their shortest of deliveries, both would go to their cabin to 'nap'. But, when they did, she could hear loud music playing. 'Who sleeps with loud ass music blasting uh, loudly?' Leela asked herself. And then there was this one time she could of swore she saw Bender holding Fry, stroking his hair. And when she came in the room, Fry Jolted up out of the seat like he had sat on some tacs and actually grabbed a book and started acting like he was reading. It wasn't a comic book at all, it was the phone book. She says 'acting' because he was holding the book upside down. Something was up, she knew it. 'Oh well,' she thought shrugging off her notions. She reentered the the living room, looked over at the couch, and nearly dropped her coffee. Fry and Bender had their arms wrapped around one another and were making out. If she could call it that. She Quickly exited and was glad that they didn't see or hear her. She stood there with her back against the wall, eye wide, and her heart thumping. She felt like she had seen a ghost. Was her two best friends...male friends...kissing? She recomposed herself and slowly peeked in the living room. The two sat still kissing, still oblivious to their observer. She returned to her position on the wall.

"I knew it." she whispered quietly.

**Yep, I know it's sorta real short. But I wanted to end the first chapter at that point. And this whole scene kind of came to me just as I was going to bed and I had to write it down in a notebook so I wouldn't forget it. At first it was going to be just a oneshot, but I have ideas for future chapters. So it will go on. This is the part where I beg you to Read and Review.**


	2. Do you want to know the truth

**Okay, since that this was the first one I posted and I had no clue as to what I was doing, I hadn't realized how short it was. First off thanks for the reviews, they made me feel better about this one. Secondly, I feel really bad because I had to write this in a hurry as I was going to bed. I had the idea come to me and I had to steal a few sheets of my brother's paper and use his spongebob lead pen. I hate to admit the pen writes good, my brother just lost a lead pen as I am keeping it. Too bad its spongebob and not **_**Futurama**_**.**

**Suspicions:**

**Chapter two.**

Leela walked in and sat down at the table in the Employee Lounge. She propped her big boots up on the table and began reading a old _'Cosmoalien', _issue. Fry and Bender sat content on the couch watching _'All my Circuits', _Hermes held some paperwork in his hand and appeared to be, oh so happy. Amy sat in a chair backwards, that she had pulled from the table, watching television with Fry and Bender. Zoidberg just loitered. Leela started whistling nonchalantly.

"So you're nonchalant, quit rubbing our noses in it." Zoidberg said.

"It's like deja vu mon. I've seen 'dis somewhere b'fore. Ah yes, you haven't killed the Professor again, have you?" Hermes asked. Leela looked at him like he was high. (Cough, cough)

"Hermes, that was on the 'What If Machine', it wasn't real." Leela replied.

"No. But it was an almost positive composite of what would hap'n in real life." The Rastafarian didn't realize he was making no sense.

"No, it wasn't." Leela turned her attention back to the book.

"Fry wishes it had of been real." Amy batted her eyes.

"Huh?, I don't want my great x one hundred nephew dead." Fry replied not looking at Amy or anyone else.

"Thats not what I mean, splesh. I mean the scene where you were in bed with Leela." Amy went on.

"Huh? What scene?" Fry asked, he thought for a moment, or two, or three. Okay it never registered, I got your hope up. Amy explained it and then he got it.

"It was just too bad it didn't show anything interesting. It went right from you backing up, to you two lying in bed. Isn't that a shame Fry?" Amy asked.

Fry had his nose buried deep in the television.

"Fry?" Amy called.

"Huh? Oh yah, Amy, thats whatever you said." he replied taking a sip of Slurm.

Leela had that feeling like she had shrunk to three feet tall. It sucked to know something about someone and who someone is screwing and no one else does. 'Screwing' she thought, 'Bender's a robot whose bound to have screws, thats a pervertly funny pun'. Leela had failed to realize Amy was speaking to her.

"Uh, what?" Leela said coming out of lala land to join the rest of the real world.

"Are you okay Leela." Amy asked.

"Huh? I don't know anything about Fry and Bender." Leela blinked.

"No, I was asking, why don't you just give Fry what he wants." Amy whispered out of Fry and Bender's ear range. Well not Bender's, his hearing picked it up. He gave a sour look at Amy. She didn't notice it. Leela did, but Bender didn't notice that she noticed.

"I mean you're both lonely and he's a guy and you're a...uh you do have the correct parts don't you?" Amy asked

"You've seen me naked." Leela glared at the sometimes bitchy martian with her arms folded.

"Well, just without your top and that one time at the nude beach don't count. I wasn't looking." Amy went on.

"How kind of you." Leela continued her evil glare.

Amy knew she was female, she just took spells where she didn't want to pretend to be nice. But you can't really blame her her parents are the Wongs. 'Stupid rich girl', Leela thought as she got up and left the room.

Professor had arranged for everyone to meet in the Conference Room. Leela gazed over at Fry and Bender, who hadn't taken their eyes off one another. No one else had seemed to notice and/or care. Leela decided to test the nature of this.

"So, Fry you...maybe wanna catch a movie tonight. Just you and me." She said kinda seductive, but not laying it on too thick.

"Sorry Leela. I've got plans with Bender." He replied.

Leela's jaw dropped. 'He would never turn me down, oh this definitely proves it.' she thought.

"What kind of plans?" She asked trying not to sound too shocked.

"Well.." Fry coughed, "I...uh...see."

"I'm taking Fry to see a saucy puppet show." Bender chimmed in real helpful like.

"Aren't those for perverted robots?" Leela said eye narrowed.

"I've taken Fry to robo stripjoints before. Why not?" he asked taking a puff of his cigar.

Leela couldn't believe Fry had drother be with..'ewww..the nerve'.

"Wouldn't you be happier to catch a flick with me?" Leela asked.

"Nah, I hate when they give you a good choise then one that blows. And when you pick the fun one, instead you end up siting there watching something boring." Fry complained thinking back to when they went to see the _'All My Circuits'_ movie. Ohh the boredom. Hours of Calculon doing paperwork. It still haunts his subliminal dreams.

"Well, we could do something else." She offered.

"Nah, I promised Bender. Maybe another time." Fry replied.

"Leela, whats your problem? Fry's going out with me, deal with it." Bender put out the cigar on the table. Wow she never realized how gay that would sound.

"Okay okay, shesh." Leela replied folding her arms.

Did this mean what she thought it meant? Was she free of Fry? Well at least of Fry hounding her to go out with him. She wasn't a hundred percent sure. Fry is pretty loyal to Bender. She couldn't be sure yet...could she? That was it Fry is loyal to Bender. So much so that if he told him to kiss him, he'd do it. But Bender wouldn't...would he?

'No Bender isn't and neither is Fry. What I saw was uh..it was swamp gas. Wow that sounded stupid Turanga, swamp gas on earth, not for ninety years. I know, I was sleep deprived is all.'

Leela looked at Fry still gazing at the robot with a look that suggested not a thought was present in his head.

'Wait, he always has that look. A thought is hardly ever present in Philip J. Fry's head.' And she'd know, tests have been conducted.

The mutant shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unbeknownst to herself. Very beknownst to everyone else, they were now starring.

"I'm okay, just a little restless. Now, when do we do what we usually do?" She asked.

"Good news everyone." The Professor shuffled in.

"Why do I get an eerie tingle up my spine everytime he says that?" Bender inquired.

"No time for boring, long winded speeches. You'll be delivering these crates of mulch to 'Garden World'. The planet where all anyone does is plant silly rose bushes and flower beds. Off you go." The Professor instructed.

And with that soon the ship was loaded with the crap, literally, that was to be delivered. It took off for space. Leela at the wheel she looked over at Fry and Bender who were a little too close and giggling about something. Leela's face flushed. She tried not to stare, but she was so damn curious as to their situation. Fry whispered in the robot's ear. Bender got up and he and Fry went back toward the back again.

"Where are you two going?" Leela asked curious.

"Uh...I'm going to go lie down for a while, I didn't get much sleep last night." Fry stated.

"And what about you Bender." Leela asked, the robot stopped short in his tracks.

"I..I didn't much sleep either, thanks to Fry not getting any sleep." Bender answered.

Leela sighed, "Well okay, I guess, we'll be there in two hours anyway."

They went inside the cabin, Leela held her breath, waiting to hear the music. She released it when she heard it. Yep, somethings up. Leela sat pondering it, it was giving her fits not knowing, damn it.

'I need to know, damn it.' She thought to herself, 'then again can I really handle the truth?' she shook off the notion, 'What kind of question is that? You're not homophobic Turanga, and they're your best friends. It wouldn't change anything...would it?' Leela continued to hear the music, then she heard a loud crash coming from their room followed by Fry yelling,

"Not so hard Bender!"

Leela's face flushed again, does that mean its true?, 'Not really, Bender's always making Fry scream...uh..in pain...uh...oh never mind that will never sound straight..I mean normal again now.'

She heard giggling again. 'I've got it, its a joke. Those degenerates are pulling one on me.' She thought of Bender and Fry, standing in there, laughing, banging on things and yelling out, she could just hear Bender now 'Stupid one-eyed jerk, she thinks were lovers.'

Leela felt a bit frustrated at this thought, 'Thats why they were making out, to fool me! Why would they do that?' The song changed and for a second she swore she heard moaning from the both of them.

Another crash came from the room. "Oww Bender stop, okay, I'm slipping. Oww!"

Leela's face had to of been blood red. Then the next crash was the music player.

"Uh oh, shut up you moron." Bender loudly whispered. The music continued after a couple of seconds.

Leela shook in frustration. 'Ohhh, I have to know!' she screamed in her mind.

'Do you really want to know?' that voice in the back of her head asked again.

'Oh, you shut up."

'I'm just saying, are you prepared to face the truth?' the voice nagged.

'I..well, I have to find out sometime, may as well do it like a band-aid, just pull it off.'

'Well, go do it.' The voice challenged.

'What?'

'Go do it. Go and open the door and find out.' The voice nagged.

'Are you sick? I can't walk in on them, thats creepy and gross.'

'Wow, Amy was right, you're not impulsive.' refering back to the damn _'What If Machine'._

'Ewww, alright, I'll do it.'

Slowly Leela got up and made her way back to their cabin. The auto-pilot was on so the ship should be okay. She looked down at the door. Nervously she opened the door her heart in her throat, she calmly swallowed and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She opened the door and looked inside.

"Leela!" Fry screamed.

'Oh no, what have I done,' she thought stepping back, "I'm..I'm blind!" She yelled.

**And I'm ending it there, sorry. You may find out what she saw in the next chapter. Maybe, If I get some encouraging reviews. Or if anyone wants to give their own suggestions as to what she saw, I'd love to hear them. I'm working on how a robot and a human, namely Fry and Bender, would have relations. This may force me to put the mature label up. Oh well, we suffer for our art. I'm warped, you don't have to tell me. **

**Okay, I don't know if the door to Fry and Bender's cabin is a sliding door like in the cryogenics lab, when Fry is unfrozen, or if it turns like Fry's room in their 'Robot Arms Apts', so I'll let you guess, or if you know then, I'm forcing you to use your imaginations. I'm sorry. And don't lecture me when I speak of the looks on Bender's face. By these I mean how, Bender's eyes and the lines on his mouth move to show his emotions on the show. **

**I hope by the next chapter I can showcase more Fender, I just needed to have Leela be driven crazy with her **_**Suspicions**_**, after all this is the title. Also I know its not too incredibly long, but I've been working my ass off on 'Don't Fry Wolf', but I haven't abandoned this one or the other one.**


	3. Blind Truth

**And here I thought this one wouldn't have any support, but thanks a bunch to the positive reviews I've recieved. Here's you chapter three. Some useless robot anatomy lesson at the bottom.**

**Suspicions:**

**Chapter Three.**

Leela backed up from the room holding her hands to her sides trying not to trip on something.

'Me and my bright ideas. What am I gonna do now?' she thought.

"Leela, are you alright?" Fry's voice entered her head. Leela shook her head.

'What now? Tell them I'm blind, or just act naturally?'

"We are so boned." Bender whispered, but Leela heard it.

"Maybe she didn't see anything." Fry whispered.

"Oh, no she didn't see anything." Bender said sarcastically, "When she screamed 'I'm blind,' That wasn't aimed at us at all."

"Guys I can still hear, you know." Leela said aloud.

"Uh...Leela." Bender's footcups made their usual thumping as he came into the room where Leela was. "Look...uh..damn"

"What Bender means is, we're awfully sorry." Fry added.

"What is the matter with you two." Leela asked a little flustered.

"What do you mean what is the matter with us? You're the one who walked in on us." Bender defended.

"Well, this is a spaceship, not the Lovenasium." Leela replied.

"Ohh, that was low." Fry added.

"Sorry, I...just.." Leela huffed with frustration.

"Leela, whose flying the ship?" Fry asked.

"I have the autopliot on." Leela replied.

"Just one question. Are you really blind, or was that just a smart-assed remark at our expense?" Bender inquired.

"No, I'm really blind." Leela replied.

"You have got to be bending me." was Bender's rebuttal.

"So, I thought you two were playing tricks on me, I had to know." Leela retaliated.

"And look what curiosity did to the cat." Bender laughed.

"Hay, that's not funny." Leela replied pointing to the coffee maker.

"Oh yah, she's blind. Leela wouldn't willingly make herself look dumb to prove a point." Fry replied.

"What do you know, you cruton." She pointed to the copilot chair.

"Okay, okay, that's enough..." Bender still giggling, finally he calmed the giggles down, "What are we gonna do, big boots?"

"A..bout what." Leela asked.

"The delivery, the ship, getting home, oh I dunno, alive." Bender smarted.

"I can fly blind just fine thanks. I've done it before." Leela sat down in the correct seat at least.

"Yah, I was there, and I was seriously afraid for my life." Fry replied.

"I'll show you." Leela took the autopilot off.

"Listen, Leela please, we've all made ourselves look stupid up here today, just let me or Bender drive okay." Fry pleaded. Leela sighed.

"Alright, Bender, you take the wheel." Leela commanded reluctantly.

"Huh? Why can't I drive, I've driven before." Fry whined.

'Well at least, things haven't changed too much.' Leela thought.

"Because you'll kill us all and get us lost." Bender replied.

"That's not fair." Fry whined.

"Alright, Leela, can Fry drive back?" Bender asked. Leela sighed again.

"Alright, just let me lie down for a while." Leela exited the room and went to her cabin. She knew the ship pretty well to get around at least. Til she realized she was in the bathroom.

"Oh crud." Bender and Fry heard Leela scream.

"Poor Leela." Fry whispered. Leela didn't hear it though.

"Poor Leela?" Bender mocked, "Poor us, what if that one-eyed jerk tells everyone what she saw us doing?" Bender asked.

Fry leaned back with his feet up, Bender was at the pilot position steering. Fry thought for a moment.

"Leela's a good friend, Bender. I don't think she'll tell anyone." Fry replied.

"Oh, no? Then what's she gonna tell them her excuse is for being blind?" Bender inquired.

Leela lay on her bed with her arm over her head, 'What do I tell them made me blind? I can't tell them I walked in and saw..." Leela shook off that thought. She couldn't get the image out of her head. She didn't even think it was possible. 'Bender had Fry on all fours and was...' she shook off the notion again. 'I mean for pete's sake, how the hell is it possible for a robot and a human to...? I mean I saw it, it's possible alright, but are both parties getting anything out of it..And why am I thinking about this?'

"We could have her say she walked in on some old guy, who had wondered in the ladie's room and was standing there butt-naked taking a whiz in the sink." Fry suggested. The delivery boy was pacing back and forth.

"Listen Fry, Leela's not going to lie for us."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Fry asked. He stopped pacing and shrugged.

"I told you we're boned." Bender sighed.

"Well, why is it such a bad thing?" Fry smiled.

"Fry, it took us three years to admit it to ourselves." Bender replied to the hopeful red-head.

The conversation trailed off the subject at least long enough to land on the 'Garden Planet'. Leela got up and had walked back up to the front of the ship.

"Now Fry, I'm counting on you to deliver this crate and not do anything stupid okay." Leela asked. Fry rolled his eyes maybe three times, glad she couldn't see it.

"I know you're rolling your eyes Fry, see this is why you can't fly the ship, your immaturity." Leela lectured.

"Uh, Leela, Fry's been gone. He didn't hear that last rant." Bender put in.

"Lousy meatbag." Leela stole one of Bender's lines and went back to her cabin. Bender could not help but have a laugh at the cyclops misfortune as he puffed on one of his signature cigars.

Leela soon felt the ship take off.

"It's okay Leela, Fry made it back safetly, for once. We're heading home." Bender said on the overhead communicator. She thanked sweet zombie jesus at this news.

Leela's mind started to wonder back to the event that had blinded her. 'Maybe if I accept it I'll get my sight back.' she thought. A couple of seconds passed, 'Ohh, I can't do this.'

"We need to get our story straight before we land at Planet Express." Fry said happily at the wheel.

"No, we don't." Bender defended. He got out a beer and popped the top.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Fry asked.

"Fry, lets drop the subject, okay." Bender took a big swig.

"But why? Are you ashamed of me?" Fry asked.

"No, it's not that at all."

"Then what the hell is it? I mean if people knew at least we wouldn't have to sneak around like a couple of convicts. I mean I know you're used to it, but we haven't done anything wrong." Fry pushed the issue.

"Look what happened when Leela found out, she went blind, Fry." Bender said defensively.

"So you are ashamed of me?" Fry looked a bit hurt.

"No Fry, I'm not..." Bender was tiring of Fry's persistence.

"I mean, all we do is sneak around and hide, yet, you deny we have anything. I'm like a hookerbot to you."

"Fry, no hookerbot will do what I have you do. That got me in bad trouble one time for asking." Bender pointed Fry's way, with beer still in hand.

"I wish you hadn't shared that." Fry's confidence dropped.

'Look Turanga, this doesn't change that they're your two best friends. Things won't change that much. At least I know the truth...don't I?' Then it hit her, she didn't really know the whole story. And she wasn't sure she could get it out of Fry and Bender...could she?

Leela walked up to the front of the ship holding onto the wall for sweet, sweet guidence. She still heard Fry mumbling about something to Bender.

"Hay Leela, how's your sight coming along?" Fry asked.

"Terrible, I can't even see grayish blobs." She replied sitting down.

"I'm sorry Leela. I didn't think you seeing me and Bender would cause you to go blind." Fry replied, Bender shot him a look. Fry shrugged at the robot.

"No, no, it's not that. It just sort of shocked me. I didn't realize I was that easily prone to trauma." Leela explained.

"I didn't think you'd have such a problem with it." Fry stated. Bender continued the 'shut up Fry' look.

"I don't I just..." Leela sighed, "I didn't...think it was even possible for you two to uhh...I mean I knew Bender was a dick, I didn't think he had one." Leela said out of the blue.

"Bite my shiny metal ass." Bender shot back. He lit a cigar.

"No thanks, I already saw Fry doing enough of that." Leela thought joking would ease the tension she felt in her gut. Fry turned blood red for a moment.

"But wait, I always thought your antenna was your uh..." Leela stopped, okay she didn't know robot mechanics as well as she thought, big deal.

"Nope. The antenna just defines me as a man."

"Well and allows people like Mom to control you when she wants to take over the world. Also the army." Fry put in. Bender shot him an evil look.

"I just thought seeing how you're a robot, you wouldn't have need for genitals or anything sexual." Leela continued.

"I told you once before, robots are obsessed with sex 'entirely for the perversion'. Besides haven't you ever heard about 'Sexmatron 5000'?" Bender propped his feet up and blew a puff of gray smoke into the air.

"No, not really." Leela stated. Glad she hadn't really.

Bender sighed, "Look Leela, robots are designed with a cornucopia of human-like features. What they lack in that technology, they can have installed."

"So...you had one installed to enable you to have sex with Fry?" Leela replied solemnly. Fry jerked like someone had dropped something heavy and the sound had made him jump. Bender rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to answer that." Bender blew another puff.

"I was just curious." Leela stated.

"And what have you learned about being curious?" Bender pointed to her eye, "Absolutely nothing."

Leela slouched down, yep, another insult at her expense. She didn't need sight to see that. She just knew Bender.

"Oh, leave her alone, Bender. I mean...maybe we shouldn't have been fooling around on the ship." Fry sighed.

"You're damn right, you shouldn't have. I mean..." Leela stopped. She didn't like the sadness in his voice, she figured it was her fault.

"Look, I'll..." Leela sighed, "I'll tell them, I poked myself in the eye."

"Or you could just tell them, you walked in on some old dude who had wondered into the women's room and was standing there butt-naked taking a piss in the sink." Bender suggested. Leela shot him an evil look, well it was off a few centimeters, but no one paid any mind.

"Hay, that was my idea." Fry piped up. Bender noticed Leela's look.

"Like I said, Fry thought of it." Bender replied.

"I think it's best we stick with my story." Leela stated.

"Or you could say you poked yourself in the eye after you saw the old guy, taking a piss in the sink. You know, to get the image out of your head." Bender suggested. Fry giggled at the remark.

"I'll stick with my story." Leela stated with her hands on her hips, not amused by the stupidity.

"Well, my fine meatbags, I'm gonna go shut down for awhile. When we get home, don't wake me up." Bender put out his cigar, got up, and headed for his quarters.

Leela heard his footcups thumping on the floor of the ship, then the door close.

"Fry, let me aks you something. What are you getting out of this?" Leela asked.

Fry shot her a look, he was glad she couldn't see.

"I think that's a little personal, Leela." He replied.

"What I mean is...do you..love Bender?" Leela found it hard to make those words come out.

Fry stopped and stared forward. He never thought about it before. He really wasn't sure how to answer the question that Leela was imposing.

"I..dunno, Leela. I never..." Fry stopped and looked over at the blind cyclops who was awaiting the answer.

"It's okay, Fry, you don't have to answer." Leela sighed.

"Thanks Leela."

An hour later, the Planet Express came into view and Fry safetly landing the ship in the hanger. Okay, I'm kidding, he took out some of the roof.

Hermes looked over at Zoidberg.

"Dats comin' out of your pay." The Rastafarian Bureaucrat replied. Zoidberg put his head in his claws and started crying.

Fry and Bender helped Leela off the ship.

"Leela, mon what in da name of Bob Marley's ghost is wrong with you?" Hermes scolded in account to the crappy landing.

"Sorry Hermes, Fry had to fly the ship home." Leela replied as they helped her to a seat.

"And why is 'dat mon?" Hermes continued persuing his silly truth of the matter at hand.

"Because...I'm blind." Leela replied reluctantly

"Sweet honey bee of infinity! How did this happen?" He asked.

"I poked myself in the eye Hermes, I'll be okay." Leela stated.

"Well maybe you should see a doctor mon." Hermes stood with his both hands on his hips, paperwork still in his left hand.

"I'm a doctor." Replied the hopeful Decapodian.

"A good doctor." Hermes shot Zoidberg a hateful look.

"Awwww." Zoidberg slumped his shoulders and walked away downtrodden.

"No, Hermes, I said I'm fine. Just like I was told that other time, my eye just needs rest." Leela remarked.

"Well, okay 'den, but if your sight isn't back by monday, 'den I suggest you see a doctor." Hermes sat back down and continued with his paperwork.

Leela felt her way into the Employee Lounge, it wasn't easy, but she had Nibbler to guide her like last time.

"Fry, Bender you here?" She asked.

"'Sup big boots." Bender replied, he and Fry were sitting on the couch watching television as always, since the "Work day" hadn't officially ended.

"No one else is in here are they?" She asked.

Fry looked around to make sure. "Nope, just us three."

"Okay good, boy that sure was close." Leela replied.

"Yah, uh thanks for lying for us Leela, you're a true friend." Fry replied.

"You're welcome, but I don't want to catch it happening again on my ship. Got it?" Leela warned.

"What? That's a load!" Bender arched up.

"Bender, you two need to be a little more careful, you don't want the rest of the crew to know, do you?" Leela replied.

Fry looked over at the automaton, once again hopeful. Bender didn't notice the look, instead he looked like he had been caught with an illegal cigar.

"Uh..no you're right. We'll be careful." Bender replied, Fry hung his head in disappointment.

"Good, now since it's the weekend, you should get your fill of it before Monday. So I'll see you then...I hope." Leela and Nibbler left the room.

Meanwhile in the next room. Professor and Hermes were listening.

"Dat sounds more suspicious than a greensnake in a suger field, Professor. Me tinks 'day hiding something." Hermes said in his thick Jamaican accent.

"It does seem stange, my dear friend." Professor replied.

"You don't think they're stealing cargo and selling it for 'der own profit do you?" Hermes replied.

"I don't know, but that would be terrible news, oh my yes."

"Well, I'll be keeping both me eyes on them." Hermes replied.

"Wha..? Who are you?" Professor shuffled off mumbling to himself. Hermes shook his head.

**And there you have it. Chapter three. I didn't think there would be a chapter three, and look at that.**

**A lesson in robot "anatomy", sort of. I've took the liberty to learn more about what could be Bender's hidden compartments, Why? For one I have no life...just kidding.**

_**The antenna:**_

**Although Bender refers to his as 'little Bender' some things throughout the series contradict that it's his wing dang doddle. Supporting this theory; the episode **_**'Bend Her', **_**Bender becomes a fembot, by replacing testosteroil with femmzoil and removing "item", the antenna. But when the Professor is changing him back to a manbot, the antenna that was previously chopped off, pops back up like it was always there.**

**However in some episodes Bender can push the antenna down and it stays down (see **_**'A clone Of my own'). **_**Others he uses it like a pump (**_**Fear of a bot planet**_**). Or it will pop up to tell him food is done (**_**My three sons**_**), in **_**'The route**__**of all evil' **_** Leela actually removes it to pour in the yeast, when they make beer. Eliminating purposes in **_**'I, Roommate'. **_**But maybe he got an upgrade. Also flashes as an answering machine in **_**'Kif gets knocked up a notch'.**_** Also in '**_**Less than hero', **_**flashes when the mayor calls for the New Justice Team**_**. **_**Ofcourse Mom designed all of her robots with antennas, everyone thinks its to make them look more science-fictiony. But the antennas are really for her universal robot controller. Which she used to make them rebel in **_**'Mother's Day'. **_**In **_**'I, Roommate'**_** the antenna has the ability to mess with satellite frequency on televisions, not cable, just that damned satellite. Cutting it off fixed the problem. Fry points out that its a useless antenna and he's not like a ham radio. Bender don't want to be half a robot, he considers it "little Bender" like it's a penis joke. But if the antenna would have stayed removed the military, or Mom wouldn't of been able to control him. But he wouldn't look right. As far as the army, robots can have their patriotism cicuits activated in times of war. This did not come into play in **_**'War is the H word', **_**although the ball of the antenna did light up when the bomb was activated. In **_**'Bendless love' **_**Angleyne had two antenna on her head, but I believe they were her ears. Like Calculon's. Calculon has two antenna. One on each side of his head. In **_**'The devil's hand are idle playthings'**_** however, they are refered to as ears. The robot devil gives them to Leela after she's been defened. This kills my theory again as in **_**'Beast with a billion backs' **_**Calculon is in a robot plastic surgeons office having something below the equator worked on. The doctor says it's as big as he can make it, and warns him that it looks totally fake. Calculon says to let him worry about that. Okay, I'm no genius, but I know what he was working on. Either it was his antenna, or he had a wing dang doodle installed. But whose to say all robots are the same? Calculon is not a bending unit.**

_**Hidden Hardware: Camera 3.**_

_**'When aliens attack'**_** introduces Bender's camera three. Shown off screne for obvious reasons. Again this camera is shown in **_**'Futurama Comics' issue number 6 'Xmas time is fear', **_**the camera "below the equator." Later Bender admits to not being able to get his camera to "perform" if they got his drift. Fry tells him it's alright it happens to him 9 times out of 10.**

**Also in **_**'Fear of a bot planet'**_** Bender pops popcorn opens his chest and the popcorn falls out into a tub. He asks if anyone wants butter and pushes down on his antenna like a pump, it doesn't show below for obvious reasons.**

_**Hidden compartments: Bender's shiny metal ass;**_

**In **_**'Godfellas' **_**After people pray for wealth, Bender reaches behind him and opens a hidden door, We never see the compartment or whatever, and retrieves a quarter. Then when the infidels attack, Bender says they must of found his nuclear pile. Obviously he has another cabinet. Everyone who watches Futurama knows that when Bender is scared he shits bricks, they have to come from somewhere. Seen in **_**'Space Pilot 3000',**_** twice in **_**'BwaBB'**_** at anomaly and after being shocked by the anomaly. Also in **_**'Bending in the wind',**_** after eating 20th century potato chips. In another comic he shits a whole brick wall, but I can't recall which one. **_**'The 30 percent iron chef', **_**Bender grades pepper-corn, guess where it comes out? **_**'Crimes of the hot', **_**guess where Bender's exhault fan is? In **_**'Bender should not be allowed on tv',**_** Bender carried the tv in the conference room and plugged it into his behind.**

**My point of this useless study, was not only because I was bored. And not because I wanted to be perverted, okay maybe a little, but I keep hearing "How would Fry and Bender...?" So I conducted this study. The point is my fiends that there is more to Bender than you see on the outside, mostly this is for the show's writer's convienience. Like adding timers to his door in **_**'BwaBB'**_** when he makes the hot pockets. So as fan fiction writers we can use the various information hidden in the show, by lazy writers, like me. Or we can be more creative and invent our own hidden hardware for our favorite degenerate robot. It's all for fun anyway. And for your boredom, next chapter will cover robot procreation and such. Why must I over analize everything with my relentless logic?**


	4. In The Closet

**Chapter four, finally. OMG, I am sorry. I haven't abandoned it I swear. I found this chapter wrote down while I was rummaging thru a notebook. I had forgotten I had even wrote it. Anyway, it sorta breaks the story's flow, as it's kinda deep. But, the story itself will get a little deeper as we deal with robot/human love, and even male/male love in general. Or, well, Leela deals with it. **

**

* * *

**

Suspicions

**Chapter four**

Fry had been acting strange. Distant. Bender noticed. It was nearing the end of their Saturday. A day when Leela had suggested they get their fill of 'fun'. But Bender's tempature gauge told him that the room temp had dropped ten degrees below average.

So he braved confronting Fry against the voices in his programming telling him not to.

"Fry, what's eating you?" Bender asked entering the kitchen, Fry was prowling through the refrigerator. "I don't claim to understand squishy human emotion... so?"

"Nothing, Bender, I'm just great." Fry replied bitterly. He slammed the frige, popped the top on his Slurm, sipping up the fizz that came out of the top. He glared at the automaton as he exited the kitchen.

"Oh." Bender slouched down as low as his spinal cord rod would allow him to. Slowly he followed the noticeably agitated delivery boy.

"Why do you call me that?" Fry asked stopping and turning to face Bender.

Bender stopped and looked at Fry, "What?"

"Meatbag, skintube, tub sock, porkpie, wiggles?" Fry threw around a few suggestions of annoying names Bender liked to refer to him as.

"I dunno, I call everybody that." The robot 'shrugged'.

"You call everybody 'wiggles'?" Fry crossed his arms and raised an eye to the robot.

"No. That was just a little pet name." Bender smiled trying to be cute.

"That's all I really am to you anyways. A dumb pet?"

"Well, so, what's wrong with that? You're my pet." Bender stated.

"People don't have sex with their pets, Bender." Fry pointed out.

"I'm not a 'people', I'm a robot." Bender countered.

"I know, quit reminding me." Fry plopped down on the couch and propped his arm up on the couch arm, resting his head on his fist.

"Is this because I don't wanna tell those other jerkwads we share space with about us?" Bender asked sitting beside him, facing Fry's way.

"No, may as well keep us in the closet since I already live in your's." Fry huffed sarcastically.

"Fry, c'mon. We'll tell those chumps when they're ready." Bender begged.

"When's that gonnna be? Ohhh, maybe... never?" Fry crossed his arms.

Bender sighed and gazed around the room. "This isn't easy for either of us, Fry."

"Why should it be? My whole life up until this point has been sacrifice. How should any romantic relationship I'm in be any different?" Fry got up and walked out the door.

--

"Coming, I'm coming. Hold on a sec." Leela shouted feeling her way to the door.

Nibbler jumped up and down attempting to warn her of the potted plant she was about to run into. Too late. She tripped over the plant falling flat on her face.

"Oww, stupid..." She howled in frustration, "Nibbler, why didn't you tell me there was something in front of me?" She asked turning onto her butt and rubbing her head.

The plant laid on its side, dirt spilled out onto the carpet. Nibbler folded his arms and grumbled something in that pet babbish talk Leela was accustomed to. The sound of someone beating on the door made Leela remember that, uh.. someone was beating on the door. Leela got up and felt her way to the door, laying hands on it searching for the lock. She located it and turned it, then found the knob, turning it and opening the door.

"Who is it? I can't see you. So if it's a burglar, I warn you, I have a giant, ferocious, man-eating serpent locked up in the kitchen and he will tear you to shreds." Leela threatened.

"It's just me, Leela." Fry's voice soothed her tension.

"Oh, hi, Fry. What brings you here?" Leela greeted, happy to have someone she knew and could trust in her presence.

"Uhh.. do you really have a giant, ferocious, man-eating serpent in your kitchen?" Fry asked peering in that general direction.

"Locked up in the kitchen." Leela corrected, "And no, I don't. I'm just having a hard time with.. this. Nibbler's been no help." Leela scolded.

Nibbler rolled all three of his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry about this whole thing, Leela. I feel like this is my fault, I can't stress enough.."

"Fry, it's okay, really. It's not your fault.. these things happen." Leela lied.

Fry looked at her, he knew she was lying. He didn't have to be a genius to know that.

"So, what brings you here?" Leela asked once more.

"Oh, it's kinda complicated." Fry gazed down at his shoes, turning one in on its side.

"Well, you wanna come in and talk about it." Leela offered, holding the door open wider to let Fry pass.

Fry smiled and came in. Leela shut the door behind him and locked it. Can't be to careful. Fry fell down on the couch and began twiddling his thumbs. Leela felt her way over to it the couch, feeling to make sure she didn't sit in Fry's lap. Fry looked up at the blind, one-eyed mutant with concern.

"So, you getting around okay?" He asked thoughtful.

"No, this really sucks." Leela replied truthfully.

Fry knew it was true because the room looked like shit. Not really like his and Bender's apartment, just a little messy. The plant laid desecrated, the coffee table laid broken on it's side, some 'Cosmoaliens', that had been on top of it, were spilled out onto the floor. Fry then noticed it was sort of dark in the room. Made sense, why do you need light when you can't freaking see?

"So, what's on your mind, Fry?" Leela broke the silence.

"Oh, it's just Bender." Fry sighed.

"What.. about Bender?" Leela asked.

"Well, you're the only one I can talk to seeing how you're the only one who knows." Fry said sadly. "Bender doesn't want to tell anyone."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Leela replied smiling weakly. "Do you want to tell anyone?"

"I dunno, I hate sneaking around. It's not that I wanna shout it from the roof-tops like it's this big deal, it's not a big deal or anything. I just.. we're not doing anything wrong. I don't wanna act like if anyone figures it out that we should be ashamed, like we're commiting a crime. I don't want to sneak around at work and around our friends and co-workers." Fry confessed.

"I understand, Fry."

"I can't make Bender understand. He doesn't even want to discuss it." Fry ran his hands through his hair, and rested his head in his hands. It was all so confusing.

"Bender never has been good with his feelings." Leela stated the oh-so-obvious.

"Yeah.. so, what would you do if it was you in this situation?" Fry asked. He raised his head and looked up at her. Her head was turned to the direction of his voice. Well, it was off a few centimeters, but at least she was listening.

"I've never been in this type of situation before, Fry." Leela confessed.

"What if you were?"

"Like how do you mean? Like if I dated a fembot?" Leela inquired.

"Okay." Fry's head was starting to hurt.

"Well, if I loved her, I wouldn't care what people thought, or really if they knew or not. It's really none of their damn business."

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying I don't want.. I'm sick of walking around on egg shells at work." Fry was even more conflicted by the nature of his situation, and the conversation that was getting him no where.

"Why do you have to, just be casual. If they find out.. don't act like it's a big deal and no one will think it is." Leela shrugged.

"Bender is the one who wants us to walk around on egg shells, not me. He's the one who cares that someone might find out. Not me, no siree." Fry shook his head.

"I see." Now, Leela was confused.

"You going blind when you found out didn't help my cause either." Fry's voice sounded doleful.

"Fry, I didn't go blind because I now know that you two are.. together." Leela swallowed. She was starting to feel thirsty.

"Yeah, like I believe that one. I'm not that stupid, Leela." Fry folded his arms.

Leela sat and pondered that one. Did it bother her so bad that her two friends were together. And why exactly would it? Was it becasue they were her friends and she felt out of the loop because she had no one. Or, was it because they were guys, or that one was a robot and the other man. Leela never thought of herself as homophobic, or even robophobic, but accepting that there are robots and people who were robosexuals, or romosexual, or homosexual, was one thing. It's a different story when the robosexuals were her two best friends.

"Leela, are you okay?" Fry said unnerved by the silence.

"Huh?" She was more confused, "I'm fine.. I'm just tired, and my head sorta hurts. I'll be okay."

"Well, thanks for listening... I guess. I need to get back, Bender likes when I'm home for dinner on time." Fry's stomach turned at the thought of Bender's cooking.

"I'll apologize in advance." Leela stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah, at least he tries. He's getting better. It doesn't nearly kill me like it used too." Fry sighed.

"Why do you eat it. Even you aren't.. even you can see that it's hazardous. I don't see why Bender doesn't see it." Leela didn't add 'Unless, Bender really is trying to kill you.'

Fry shrugged, "He means well. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"You really do care about him, don't you?"

"See you later, Leela. Lock this door." Fry patted her shoulder avoiding the question and with that he left.

Nibbler cuddled up in his bed, with as many unsettling thoughts as Leela had herself.

**

* * *

**

Okay, that was really, dramatic. But, I guess it doesn't all have to be flaming toilet humor. It wrote itself this way. I can't, and I refuse to argue with the voices in my head about how a chapter should be written.

**I know I said there would be a thing on Robot Procreation at the end of this chapter, but I've been sooo lazy, and I haven't done it. Next chapter definately. Love you all!!! Thank U for reading, and please review!!!!**

**Wait! Wait! I will now take this time to annoy everyone by thanking the following; Endless C-- yes, I thought the phonebook part was funny too :) SeventhSINwrath, Mattie Scary, DarkAngel10003, CrystalMask-- Leela is severely unimpulsive, isn't she? and KnucklesRedFury207.2. Actually, I was thinking that Leela going blind thanks to finding Fry and Bender, was kinda like that 'King of the Hill' episode where Hank caught his mom and her Jewish boyfriend in the act and went blind b/c of psychological issues-- whoa, big words... Leela's case is sorta like that-- and I will deal more with it later. **


End file.
